


Committed to Risk

by best_of_pjo



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HoO - Freeform, Jiper, Lukabeth, PJO, Romance, chapters, percabeth, rickriordan, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: Percy’s known as the school heartbreaker; he refuses to commit to any girl. Annabeth has been in a committed relationship for three years, but that all seems to change when Annabeth finds her boyfriend cheating on her, only to have Percy come to her rescue. Percy finds that he may be able to commit to Annabeth, but he might be too late.
Relationships: lukabeth - Relationship, percabeth - Relationship
Comments: 23
Kudos: 201





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just chapter 1 btw!! chapter 2 will be posted soon:)

“I think driving under the influence is a felony in most northern states of America.” 

Oh, fantastic. A daily dose of Percy Jackson was just what Annabeth needed at that moment. 

She glanced upwards and was undoubtedly met by the eyes of her annoyingly handsome locker neighbor, also known as the school’s ultimate heartbreaker. Percy wasn’t a cheater, but he loved to lead girls on only to reveal that there was no final destination because he refused any sort of commitment. Annabeth didn’t particularly hold a grudge against him, but they definitely weren’t friends, and she definitely didn’t want him seeing her like this. 

“I’m fine,” she insisted, tripping over her feet. 

“There’s no way I’m letting you go home like this,” Percy said. “Come on.” He grabbed her arm and wrapped it around his shoulder, supporting her weight. 

“I don’t want the Percy Jackson special,” Annabeth groaned, bobbing her head back and forth. She was wasted, but not enough to forget who he was. Percy scowled. 

“I would never do that with you while you’re drunk, Annabeth. I’m taking you back to Luke. Where’d he go?” 

She snorted. “The bastard left a few hours ago when I caught him banging Drew Tanaka in the closet.” 

Percy’s face fell. “Oh.” 

“Mhm,” Annabeth replied, unbothered. She remembered the pain of witnessing her three-year long boyfriend cheating on her, but only vaguely. She’d cursed him out so bad that he fled the party, and Annabeth stayed and got drunk with some people she’d never spoken to. Next thing she knew, she was being carried by Percy. 

“Okay, well I cannot in good conscience leave you here,” he decided. “There’s a lot of creeps who could…” He didn’t finish the sentence, but Annabeth got the jist. 

“Not my place, please,” she begged. “Don’t take me there. I told my parents I’d stay at Piper’s, and if they see me come in like this…” 

“But what if someone sees us going back to my place together?” Percy whisper-shouted. “They’re gonna think- well, you know.” 

Annabeth didn’t know. She was so drunk she didn’t even know her own last name. 

“Please.”

Percy considered his options for a moment. He looked around the party, and he didn’t like the assortment of guys there who, ontop of being full-time creeps, were also wasted out of their minds. That was a terrible combo. 

“Okay,” he said. “Let’s go.” 

Percy steadied her and tried his best to make a quiet exit, but Annabeth heard several hoots and hollers of encouragement coming from the kitchen, which Percy ignored. 

“Diane’s gonna be pissed,” he said as soon as they were out the door. 

“Who’s Diane?” Annabeth asked. 

“This girl I made out with a few hours ago. She’s like, I don’t know, 5’4? Brown hair, can’t remember her eye color.” 

“Ohh, Diane Conway?” 

“Mhm.” 

Annabeth waved her hand in a casual manner. “She’s fine,” she said. “I saw her go upstairs with Connor twenty minutes ago.” 

Percy pursed his lips. “Well, that would’ve been me if I didn’t see you tripping over yourself.” 

“I didn’t ask you to do this.” 

“Whatever.” He steered her carefully down the steps. “You sure about my house, Princess? I don’t want you freaking out when you wake up.” 

“Don’t call me…” Annabeth’s eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. “Let me go. Let me-” she projectile vomited on the sidewalk, trying her best to avoid hitting Percy with her puke. He stepped away for a moment in shock, but quickly put himself into action. He grabbed Annabeth’s hair and held it up as she vomited. 

“This is so nasty,” she said, her puke subsiding. Percy nodded. 

“Yeah, no argument here.” 

“I didn’t know players could feel compassion for others.” 

Percy shrugged. “How do you think I get so many girls? I’m a gentleman.” Annabeth didn’t respond. She slowly stood up with Percy’s help. 

Now that her thoughts were a bit clearer, she started to wonder about Percy. Since when was he so caring and helpful? Sure, his tone was harsh and slightly irritated, but he was still doing something kind for her. Or rather; was Annabeth overthinking this entire situation? Any decent person would help her out of this situation, but maybe her perception of life was so warped that she was now seeing the bare minimum as a grand gesture. 

“Thank you,” she said anyway. 

Percy brushed the hair out of his eyes and for a second, she saw a glimmer of kindness seeping through. “I’m doing the bare minimum, don’t thank me.” 

Ah, it was as if they had the same thought process. Annabeth felt sick.  
;;;

Halfway to Percy’s house, he stopped at a Dunkin Donuts. Annabeth opened her eyes, which only then caused her to realize she’d been dozing off. 

“Order something, Princess, it’s on me,” he said. Annabeth rubbed her eyes and decided to momentarily ignore the irritating nickname. It was probably instinct, anyway; Percy had to manipulate girls somehow, the nickname game was probably part of his act. 

“Medium coffee, cream and sugar,” she said. Percy frowned. 

“That’s it? No flavor?” 

“Yup.” 

He sighed and recited the order to the person working the drive-thru microphone. “Now I sound like a psychopath,” he complained. Annabeth smiled a bit. 

When she obtained the coffee, she thanked Percy, which he didn’t respond to. 

“How are we gonna do this?” he asked. Annabeth sipped her coffee. 

“Do what?”

“I mean, are we going to tell my mom the truth, or come up with a lie? I can do either, but I just want to know what’s happening once we get to my house.” 

Annabeth froze. Of course she knew Percy had a mom. She just never imagined that Percy Jackson, the boy who broke the hearts of about 50% of the girls at school, would be concerned about what his mother thinks. 

“She’ll hate me if we tell her the truth,” Annabeth said. For some reason, she wanted Percy’s mom to like her. Anyone who could put that boy in his place was someone Annabeth could get along with. 

He scowled. “What? No she won’t. We just have to explain what happened with Luke.” 

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, nervously peaking at the floor. “I don’t think any mother would see that as a valid reason to bring some random girl over.” 

Percy laughed; an up-lifting, genuine laugh that Annabeth really needed at the moment. “You’ve never met my mom,” he said. “She’s the best person in the world. She’ll understand, trust me.” 

Annabeth might’ve blushed because of how highly Percy spoke of his mother, but she dismissed it as an effect of her current state. Nothing Percy did should ever leave her flustered. 

“Okay,” she said after a few moments of consideration. “Let’s tell her the truth.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally Jackson being the best mother ever. That’s all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s chapter 2 for y’all!! hope u like it hehe:)

“Mom?” 

Percy shut the door quietly as he gave Annabeth a reassuring glance. 

An excited gasp came prior to someone saying, “Percy? Is that you?” 

A middle-aged woman with light brown hair and caring blue eyes came rushing from the kitchen, a baby in her arms. A man who appeared to be her same age followed suit, also happy to see Percy, apparently. 

The woman stopped when she saw Annabeth, her smile only slightly subsiding. Before she could say anything, the man beside her said, “Annabeth?” 

Her eyes diverted to the man, a familiar face that Annabeth must’ve not registered because of the alcohol in her system. “Mr. Blofis?” 

“Oh,” Percy said, scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I didn’t know if you ever had him. Paul’s a teacher at our school, and he’s also my step-dad.” 

Annabeth’s eyebrows scrunched together as she glanced at the green-eyed boy beside her, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the strange interaction. 

“It’s...nice to meet you,” Annabeth finally said, regaining her composure as she extended her hand to shake the hand of Percy’s mother. “I’m Annabeth.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” the woman replied, not a single indication of bitterness in her voice. “You can call me Sally. And this—“ She tickled the baby’s stomach, which resulted in the small child having a fit of adorable laughter—“is Estelle.” 

Annabeth smiled at the baby, who, in all honesty, looked a lot like Percy in some ways. She had the same rainbow eye-shape whenever she laughed, and her eyes sparkled with amusement. She had black hair, which she must’ve inherited from Paul, but it was still scarily similar to Percy’s hair. 

Estelle reached out for the newcomer, her chubby fingers desperately trying to graze Annabeth’s arm. Percy smiled at the two, but quickly wiped the grin off of his face when he realized he was doing so. 

“And...Mr. Blofis,” Annabeth said nervously. “Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt your night. I didn’t...well, I didn’t plan for this.” 

“No need for apologies,” Sally said dismissively. “I just want to make sure everything’s okay. Do your parents know you’re here, dear?” 

Annabeth blushed. She quickly glanced at Percy, who seemed as anxious as her. 

“About that,” he started. “She might need to stay here for the night.” 

;;;

After half an hour of talking, Sally had made coffee, she’d discussed Annabeth’s entire relationship with Luke with her, went through the faults and dealbreakers of it, and it ended in a crying session. 

“It was never enough!” Annabeth cried. Sally rubbed the girl’s back in a comforting manner. 

“His loss. You’re an amazing young lady, he’s going to regret this when you’re rich and have the most well-known architecture firm in the country.” 

Annabeth blew her nose. Her mascara was running down her face. “You really believe that?” 

Sally smiled. “Of course! Paul always bragged about how your tests were the easiest to grade because you rarely got anything wrong.” 

Annabeth laughed and fell into Sally’s arms as she continued to cry. Percy and Paul watched with confused expressions as they sat on the couch opposite of the girls. 

“This is...nice,” Percy said. 

Paul raised an eyebrow. “You can be honest.” 

“This is making my head hurt.” 

“Yup, there’s the relatable Percy I know and love.” Paul picked up Estelle from where she was sitting. “We can start heading upstairs if you’d like.” 

Percy glanced at Annabeth and his mother, who seemed to be finishing up their emotional trauma session. “I think I’ll stay.” 

Paul smiled. He leaned in and whispered, “I think your mom really likes her. I wouldn’t mind if you started bringing her around so we could get to know her better.” 

Percy, upon realizing what his step-father was implying, turned a dark red. “No. No, it’s not like that. I just wanted to make sure she got somewhere safe.” 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing. Goodnight, Perce.” 

“Night, Paul.” 

;;;

Sally finally announced that she was going to bed ten minutes later. “Such a nice girl,” she told Percy as she passed him on the way to her room. Before she went upstairs, she said, “Annabeth gets the bed, Percy gets the floor, and the door stays open.” 

“Thank you so much, Sally,” Annabeth said, her eyes still teary. The woman only smiled, but her gaze alone was so reassuring. Once Sally was gone, Percy turned to Annabeth. 

“That was interesting,” he laughed. She smiled, wiping away her left-over tears. 

“Yeah, sorry you had to see that.” 

“Don’t be. I won’t tell, promise.” 

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. “Well, I’m really tired, so…” 

“Oh! Right, right.” Percy started towards the stairs, looking back every three seconds to make sure Annabeth was still following him, which she found to be hilarious in her drunken state. “Stop laughing at me,” he complained. 

“Stop being so funny.” 

“That’s how I get girls.” 

Annabeth burst out laughing. “Yeah,” she said. “I’m sure you get dozens of girls acting like this. Seriously, Jackson, where are your Mr. Smooth skills? I was told you were effortlessly charming, and all that crap.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “It’s different with you. It’s not like I’m gonna...you know. Besides, we’re in my house, with my parents and my sister. It’s just different here.” 

Annabeth didn’t understand what he meant when he said it was different with her, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out. Was she so unappealing that even Percy Jackson, who went after every girl in sight, didn’t want her?

“Yeah,” she said. “Okay. I think I want to sleep.” 

He frowned. “Why the mood change? Are you sad about Luke again? My pep talks aren’t as good as my mom’s, but I can try-“ 

Annabeth laughed, holding up a hand to cut him off. “No,” she said. What was she thinking? Percy didn’t find her to be repulsive, he just saw her as a friend and nothing more. He respected their dynamic, which had been pretty empty until now. Well, unless they counted their friendship status for a few months in the fifth grade, but Annabeth didn’t, really. “My head’s pounding and I feel like shit. It isn’t you, or anything. Matter of fact, I don’t think I can ever repay you or your parents for this.” 

Percy took off his jacket and set it on his desk chair. He rummaged through his drawer and grabbed a hoodie and sweats. “What are you talking about? And here, you can wear this as pajamas.” 

Annabeth caught the clothes when he tossed them to her. “I’m talking about this,” she said, staring at the clothes. “You guys are so generous. Seriously, thank you.” 

Percy ran a hand through his hair. “You’re weird,” he decided. “Now, I’m going to change so I suggest you go change in the bathroom unless you want to be flashed.” 

Annabeth immediately left and shut the door. 

“Rude,” Percy said from inside his room. She just shook her head and laughed at the antics of the school playboy who was apparently a huge momma’s boy. Annabeth was amazed at how much things had changed within a night.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy’s afraid of commitment and Annabeth is a perfect example of why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all!! i seriously need to start updating this more often.   
> it’d mean the world to me if yall would leave a kudos, just so i know to continue this! love u <3

Annabeth awoke with a pounding headache. Rays of sunshine blazed into her sensitive eyes, and she wanted to go right back under the blanket and pretend the day didn’t have to start. At least, that’s how she felt until she rolled around, only to be met by a framed photograph of Percy and his mother, standing on an unfamiliar night stand. 

No, she thought. Annabeth, you didn’t. Not with him. 

“Relax,” a dreadful voice said. Annabeth could feel the vibrations of his breath on her back, but she was frozen. “We didn’t do anything, Princess.” 

She quickly checked under the covers, endlessly relieved to find herself fully clothed. She rolled around and faced Percy, who was laying on the bed next her as he scrolled through Instagram. 

Annabeth rubbed her eyes as she began to recall the memories of the night prior. Sally and her kindness, Percy Jackson, her unexpected savior, and...oh. Of course. How had she forgotten that she’d been cheated on by her highschool sweetheart? Must’ve been her brain trying to push the trauma away.

“I slept on the floor,” he clarified, lowering his phone to look at her. “Just wanted to be here when you woke up so you wouldn’t freak out and start crying...or vomiting.” 

Annabeth’s face burned with embarrassment. She rubbed her temples. In the past twelve hours, Percy had seen her drunk out of her mind, vomiting, crying, and now, waking up in a manner that was surely disgraceful. 

“This is so humiliating,” she complained. 

“A little bit,” Percy agreed. Annabeth sighed and buried her face into the pillow. 

“I’m sorry for all the horrible things I ever said about you,” she said, her words partially muffled by the pillow. He slowly began to smile. 

“Oh, like when you said I was a man whore?” 

She lifted her head the tiniest bit, and the world was bursting into neon colors. She set it back down to avoid a migraine. “Yes.” 

“Because that was quite the assumption, Miss Chase.” 

Annabeth snorted, her body still face-down on the bed. “To my defense, I wasn’t wrong.” 

Percy gasped. “And the bullying continues!” 

She smiled, lifting her head just enough to see the boy in front of her smiling too, with his sea-green eyes shining like stars. Sometimes, she could understand why so many girls fell for him. He was carefree, charismatic, polite, but still fun. His personality was enlightening, and his looks were just an added bonus. 

“Come on, Percy. You would bring a new girl to your locker every week, and she’d seem super into you. By Friday morning, they were upset and crying in the bathroom. What was I supposed to think?” 

He pursed his lips. “That’s fair,” he said. “But I always told them that I wasn’t looking for something committed. They never seemed to listen, though.” 

Annabeth usually would’ve ended the conversation at that point, but the mixture of alcohol in her system and the pounding headache must've caused misjudgment. She rolled over and rested her head on her hands, which were placed on the pillow so she could face Percy. He instinctively set down his phone, focusing only on her. 

“Why do you always say that?” she asked. “What’s with you and commitment?” 

Percy dropped his gaze for a few seconds before returning the eye contact. “It’s easy. If it’s not serious, I can’t get hurt.”

Her heart seemed to gain ten pounds as she thought of the moment she walked in on Luke and Drew at the party. “Like me,” Annabeth said. “This is what you were avoiding, right? This pain.” 

Percy’s face morphed into one of guilt, but he nodded. 

“Smart,” she decided. 

“Hey,” he said in a low voice. “I’m sorry about Luke. He’s a dumbass for doing that to you.” 

Annabeth smiled sadly. “It’s alright,” she lied. “Anyways, I’m hungry. I’m sure you know how to make the best breakfast, playboy.” 

;;;

Percy did not know how to make breakfast. Luckily, Annabeth did. 

“This is sad, Jackson.” 

“Shh!” he cried. “Estelle’s sleeping upstairs. And besides, it’s not like I bring girls here, with my family. Professionals have standards, Princess.” 

She flipped a pancake. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped calling me that.” 

“Only if you drop ‘playboy’.” 

“Well that’s just unfair.” 

“Alright then.” 

Annabeth chuckled, but upon realizing something, she gasped. “I should make breakfast for your parents! Oh my God, how could I have forgotten?”

Percy frowned as he bit into a piece of bacon. “You don’t have to.” 

“Yes, I do.” She frantically started whipping up more pancake batter. Percy watched her as she rushed to make breakfast for his family. He felt a faint smile spread on his face, and he didn’t like that, so he stuffed more food in his mouth to avoid it. 

“They’re literally going to be okay.” 

“Percy.” She turned around and stared right at him, making Percy feel like a deer in headlights. “Your family did something that I can never repay them for, at least let me make them breakfast.”

For some reason, with Annabeth dressed in his bummy clothes and holding a spatula as if it were a crowbar, he suddenly found it hard to form proper thoughts. “Whatever. Suit yourself.” 

She smiled. “Good, because I was going to do it anyway.” 

Percy smiled a little, and this time, he allowed himself to do so.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> percy’s late to science class and he only brings two things with him—a donut and an idea that can destroy the little friendship he has with annabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! i hope u like this chapter   
> if u do, please leave a kudos<3 have a happy thanksgiving and stay safe!!

When Annabeth arrived at her locker on Monday morning, she didn’t know what to think. 

The weekend had consisted of getting cheated on by her serious boyfriend of three years, being rescued by someone she’d previously frowned upon, and eating breakfast with the family of said person. 

Oddly enough, Annabeth didn’t really feel bad about the breakup. She thought she should’ve felt horrible, maybe come to school with mascara running down her face and chocolate smeared over her lips, but she saved herself the dramatics. She was fine, really. 

What she did feel bad about was Percy. She didn’t know if he would want her to mention the events of the weekend, or if they would go right back to ignoring each other as always. She wasn’t sure which would be worse. 

Annabeth’s question remained unanswered because Percy didn’t show up to his locker before first period. This wasn’t rare; he usually arrived to class late with a donut in his hand and took his seat, nodding as the teacher scolded him. For some reason, though, Annabeth found herself exhaling a sigh of disappointment, her shoulders slumping despite herself. 

She shuffled to her first class, ignoring the sympathetic glances she received from some of the girls in the hallway. She wondered if they’d known all along, or if they’d just found out over the weekend. Either way, Annabeth didn't really want their pity. 

Twenty minutes after the last bell rang, Percy showed up to science class, a chocolate sprinkle donut in hand, courtesy of Dunkin’ donuts. “Sorry I’m late,” he apologized, his voice offering no attempt of conviction. “Traffic was crazy.” 

The teacher didn’t respond to Percy’s excuse. “Your lab partner is absent as well as Annabeth’s. Make sure to sit next to her for today.” 

Her brain went into a frenzy. Was her lab partner really-? Oh. 

She’d been so hyper-focused on watching the door for Percy that she hadn’t even noticed the empty seat beside her. Her face flushed. 

Annabeth turned her gaze to her blank paper that should’ve been filled with notes. The hand that grasped her pencil grew heavy. She felt him sit down next to her, a quiet breath exiting from his lungs. He smelled so familiar. He smelled like his house—of warmth, of comfort. How did he manage to find a cologne that smelled like home? 

The teacher began his lecture again, and Annabeth’s skin crawled out of her body when she felt a mouth near her ear whisper, “hey stranger.” 

Annabeth thought back to when she and Percy had been lying in his bed, soon after she’d woken up. She couldn't fathom how she’d had so much courage to ask him questions and speak to him in that situation. 

“Hi,” she said, barely glancing at him. It was enough to see his eyes sparkle as he smiled at her, his lips tugging upwards in their usual joking manner. 

“You don’t have to be awkward with me, you know.” 

Annabeth picked up on Percy’s smug tone, and she felt a slight pang of anger go off in her prideful soul. “I know,” she said. 

“Alright.” 

They didn’t speak for ten minutes afterwards, but Annabeth knew neither of them were listening to the teacher. She knew she wasn’t listening because she was way too focused on Percy, and how he kept glancing at her every few seconds as if expecting her to start yelling at him. She knew he wasn’t listening because he never did, regardless of the situation. 

Finally, when the teacher turned his back to the class, she said, “thank you. For letting my stay with you. Not many people would’ve done that.” 

Percy seemed like he hadn’t been expecting that. “You don’t have to keep thanking me.” 

Annabeth shyly tugged at the sleeves of her sweatshirt, and she noticed how Percy’s gaze followed her hands as she did it. “But I do. I mean, we’re not even friends and you just let me-“ 

“We’re not friends?” Percy asked. Annabeth gave him a look, because if it weren’t for his goofy smile, she would’ve believed he was serious. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Whatever. I think we could be friends.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “You mean like the ‘friends’ you abandon every week? No thanks.” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even suggest that,” he protested. “We could do that too, though. I’d be down.” 

Annabeth was careful with her next response. “Do what?” she asked. 

Percy made broad gestures with his hands. “You know, have fun. Adventures. Parties. Skipping class. I don’t know.” 

Annabeth scowled. She was glad they were seated near the back of the classroom, so no one could hear their conversation. “Are you suggesting I become your next pass-time?” 

Percy’s face reddened. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that. I just mean...we both came to an agreement that feelings bring nothing good, ever. Over the weekend. Do you remember that?” 

Annabeth frowned. She thought she remembered something like that, so she nodded. 

“Well, if that’s the case, then neither of us can get hurt if we have some fun. Besides, don’t you want to be distracted? From the whole Luke thing, I mean.” 

She couldn’t tell if Percy was serious. For once, his face was unchanging and left without a trace of a smirk. 

“Like...a fling,” she said. 

Percy’s expression became more relaxed, which strangely put Annabeth to ease. 

“Nope. Just two people having fun, that’s all.” 

“No feelings. No dating. Just fun?” 

“Fun,” Percy repeated. 

Annabeth’s face broke out into a challenging smile. She turned her attention to the board, letting out a breath of exasperation as I began copying the notes into my paper. “You’re insane.” 

Percy snorted, but she caught the amused look in his deep green eyes. “Your loss, Princess.”


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's thinking about Percy's offer, and she might just take him up on it.

Percy’s words lingered in Annabeth’s mind, no matter how hard she tried to forget them. 

_ He’s messing around,  _ she reminded herself.  _ It’s a game he plays with every girl.  _ Still, there was a part of her mind that questioned,  _ what if you need that right now? A little moment of recklessness, some time to find yourself? What if Percy is the answer to solving your heartbreak? _

She shook her head. Percy was  _ not  _ the answer, unless she wanted her solution to be self-destruction. She was just upset because of Luke, that’s all. It was clouding her judgement, but she’d be back to normal soon. 

;;;

She did  _ not  _ get back to normal soon. 

“This is humiliating,” Annabeth said, lying her head on her friend. It was their shared study hall, so the pair had gone to the bathroom together to get some time to discuss the issue at hand in peace. Reyna pursed her lips, shaking her head at the blonde. 

“Never thought you’d be a sucker for Jackson, that’s for sure,” she said. “But hey, maybe this’ll be a good thing. As long as you don’t catch feelings, it could be fun.” 

Annabeth lifted her head, giving her friend a crazed look. “Are you insane?” she asked. “I could never like him like that. He has girls crying every other week.” Reyna smiled. 

“Then what’s the issue? Luke was an asshole, and he needs to be out of your mind ASAP. You know how Percy is, it’s not like you’ll be falling for it.” 

Annabeth considered this. Maybe her friend was right. Maybe, and it pained her to think this, but maybe  _ Percy  _ was right. She needed to move on, and if he was offering to help her out with no feelings attached, what could go wrong? 

So that’s how she ended up trudging to his car after school, shame written all over her face as she contemplated her life choices.  _ I should turn back,  _ she thought.  _ I should run away. Nothing good can come out of this. I’m stupid. This was the worst decision ever. That’s it. I’m going home, right- _

“Annabeth?” 

_ Dammit.  _

So much for running away. Percy was leaning against his car, his phone in his hand. He was clad in jeans and a hoodie, courtesy of the highschool’s basketball team. He smiled hesitantly, eyeing Annabeth with wonder as he placed his phone in his back pocket. 

“Hi,” she said shyly. “I was looking for you.” 

“And you’ve found me,” he said, his lips spreading wider. “What’s up? Ready to take me up on my offer?” 

She stared at her shoes. They were pretty, and much easier to face than Percy’s cocky gaze. “Yeah, actually.” 

He stood up straight, his face feigning shock. “Wait, what?” 

“I’m taking you up on your offer,” she repeated, finally meeting his eyes. “Or were you just joking earlier when you said that?” 

Percy’s eyebrows furrowed as he hurriedly said, “No, no I was serious. I’m just...surprised, I guess. I thought you hated me.” 

She smiled. “I think I might,” she said honestly. “But I’m up for some fun, as promised.” Percy narrowed his eyes in question.

“I can’t tell if you’re joking.” 

“I’m not,” she said, her face growing red. “I need to get over Luke, and I hear that you’re the person for that.” 

He scoffed, a wicked grin on his lips. “Alright, Chase. I’ve got you. You know the rules; no commitment, no real feelings, just fun.”

She nodded. “And that’s exactly why I’m here. I don’t want a boyfriend, but I’m thinking that maybe  _ you’ll  _ have some trouble keeping your promises.” 

Percy smirked. “Is that a challenge?”

“Just a thought. I never said I’d make this easy on you.” 

He laughed, then after a few moments, opened his passenger car door. “After you, Princess.” Annabeth rolled her eyes and climbed into the car. When he shut the door, she caught the glimpse of a reluctant blue-eyed gaze, eyes wide in shock. The sandy blonde hair and look of remorse only added to her conclusion. 

She watched as Luke stared at her in Percy’s car, and then as his gaze followed Percy until both teens were situated inside. He looked at Annabeth with confusion written all over his face, but the thing that really made her glad was the look of betrayal she noticed. 

_ Good,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Rot in it.  _

“It’s a good time,” Percy said, careful not to look at Luke. “He always passes by around now. We can do the same tomorrow.” 

Annabeth smiled at him, faking a gaze of admiration. Or maybe it was real, because Percy looked better than usual when he was being a strategic genius. “Perfect.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i haven't posted in so long, I'M SORRY! here's a new chapter for y'all tho, leave a kudos if you like it!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy knows how to make Luke jealous, and Annabeth is more than willing to cooperate.

“This is my house,” she said as they rounded the corner. Percy nodded and pulled into her driveway. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 7:35.” 

Annabeth blinked. “What?” 

“Well, you want to make Luke mad, don’t you?” She shamefully nodded. “Trust me, that kid hates me. If he sees you riding around with me, he’ll never forget it.” She couldn’t keep eye contact with him.

“I don’t want to get back together with him.” 

Percy lifted her chin with his fingers. “I don’t mind being used as a skipping stone, you know. I’m here for fun times only.” Annabeth smacked his hand away, but she couldn’t help matching his grin. 

“Whatever. I just want him to be mad.” 

“Then I’m your guy.” 

She stared into his eyes, allowing herself to be lost in them. They were sea green, and they were full of depth as if they were holding the secrets of the world. He had an expression on his face that she didn’t like. It clearly read: I know something you don’t. 

“Bye, Percy,” she said, opening the car door and walking to her front door. She was mildly disappointed that he didn’t walk her to the door before she remembered that Percy and her weren’t like that. Fun guys didn’t do stuff like that, apparently. She glanced back at the car and smiled at the sight of Percy checking to make sure she got in safe. 

;;;

“Okay, how bad do you want this to hurt for him?” Percy asked. Annabeth yawned. 

“What?” 

“Luke. Do you want him to feel kinda jealous, or like, seething-with-anger jealous?”

Her eyes slowly fluttered close before opening again in confusion. She wasn’t a morning person, but it seemed as though Percy had high energy at all times of the day. 

“Seething with anger, preferably.” 

“Ah, a woman of taste.” Percy parked the car, checking around to see if anyone was near. He hopped out of the car, Annabeth following his example. “Here’s the thing,” he said as they approached the building. “We have to play this very carefully.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

Percy kept looking around, making sure no one was listening. His tousled hair seemed so out of place with the rest of his composed figure, and Annabeth had the strong urge to fix it. 

“Luke knows who I am,” he explained. “If he thinks you actually like me, he’ll think it’s humorous. We have to let him know we’re both having fun. That’s it.” 

Annabeth considered this. “You want me to make him think we’re...playing with each other’s emotions?” 

“In a way,” Percy agreed. “All he needs to know is that you’re having fun without him.” 

She nodded. “I think I can do that.” 

“Here he comes now,” Percy said suddenly, looking beyond her shoulder at what she assumed was her ex-boyfriend. “Your move, Chase.” 

Annabeth didn’t turn back. She grabbed the collar of Percy’s shirt, bringing him down to her eye-level. She wore a wicked grin as she stared deeply into his eyes, and for a moment, she almost forgot about the reason for all of this. He gulped, but his shock only lasted for a second. He soon mirrored her expression, a mischievous grin overtaking his face. 

“Good?” she asked lowly. 

“Perfect.” 

She let him go, and he smoothly snaked his arm around her waist. Annabeth kept her gaze straight forward as they walked towards the front door, but she noticed Luke’s gaping expression out of the corner of her eye. 

Once they were inside of the school, Percy’s arm dropped to his side. “Nice work,” he said. 

“All you.” 

He began walking backwards down the hallway. “I’ll see you in science?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

He laughed, and since the halls were empty, it echoed through the building. Annabeth thought it was a nice sensation. “I hate you too.” 

She rolled her eyes as he walked away, but for some reason, she was finding it hard to repress her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i’m hoping to update this story more often, sorry the chapters have been so spaced out lately:(


End file.
